


there's no way (we could disguise)

by TaytheBae



Series: Because I Need You (In My Pocket) [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Cute, F/F, Fairy!AU, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaytheBae/pseuds/TaytheBae
Summary: Ever since the first Halloween special had popped up on the TV, Steve had been obsessed with the concept. He loved the idea of dressing up as anything he wanted and eating mass quantities of candy.Of course he did. Billy had seen the fae boy consume his body weight in sweets before, leading to a hyped tiny fairy speeding around his apartment. Or even worse, Steve would end up in a mischievous mood from all the sugar, and begin to hide shit again.-OR-Steve convinces Billy to host a Halloween party, it's just cute
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Heather Holloway, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Billy Hargrove, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway, Steve Harrington & Heather Holloway
Series: Because I Need You (In My Pocket) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656328
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	there's no way (we could disguise)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there's not much plot here, but I wanted to establish Robin and Heather got together first, because Billy and Steve are THAT awful at communicating... Also, it's just cute and I wanted to write it
> 
> Title from: (I've Had) The Time Of My Life by Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes

Ever since the first Halloween special had popped up on the TV, Steve had been  _ obsessed  _ with the concept. He loved the idea of dressing up as anything he wanted and eating mass quantities of candy. 

_ Of course he did.  _ Billy had seen the fae boy consume his body weight in sweets before, leading to a hyped tiny fairy speeding around his apartment. Or even worse, Steve would end up in a mischievous mood from all the sugar, and begin to hide shit  _ again.  _

Which was why Billy had made a valiant effort to resist when Steve pestered him for a week straight about hosting a Halloween party. Billy tried every argument he could, from  _ We don’t have enough room in the apartment  _ to  _ We literally only have two friends Steve,  _ but no matter what Billy could come up with, the fairy countered and persisted in his goal. Eventually, he succeeded in wearing Billy down, even if the blond had muttered about it being a stupid idea and how Steve using his big brown bambi eyes was  _ cheating _ . 

They worked out a day with Robin, who was busy this time of year between work and  _ witchy business. _ Unsurprisingly, the fall was a witch’s most active season, and Robin was going out almost every night to collect herbs and other ingredients she would stock and hold onto for the rest of the year. The nights she wasn’t hunting for Eye of Newt or dried flowers or some shit, she was with Heather. They had become suspiciously close, but Billy didn’t question it. Not exactly his place when he had been harbouring a crush on a certain fairy in his apartment for  _ months  _ now.

So, with Robin, and therefore Heather, invited, Billy and Steve began working on their costumes. Steve had decided almost immediately to be Han Solo, after he had fallen in love with the Star Wars franchise. Billy had a harder time however. He had initially proposed Michael from The Lost Boys, but had been shut down by Steve because, “It’s too easy Billy! You basically  _ are  _ Michael, minus the whole vampire thing.” So Billy proposed Bender from the Breakfast Club, and Steve had allowed the compromise. At least Bender had more clothing elements than Michael. 

The day of the party found Billy and Steve, although mostly Billy, filling the kitchen with Halloween-themed snacks and food from popcorn balls and candy apples to spicy chili he had dubbed “Ghost Soup” because it would turn whoever ate it into a ghost. He also made a slightly less spicy version for Steve, who thought salt was spicy sometimes. 

Billy set Steve up at the dining table with a set of sugar cookies and decorations, saying anything they didn’t eat he would take to the garage for his customers. Steve spent quite a while decorating the different shapes, from ghosts to pumpkins, and enjoying the scents wafting through the small apartment. 

Soon enough, the food was pretty much prepared, and it was time for them to get dressed. Steve grabbed his clothes from where they had rested on Billy’s dresser and went into the bathroom to get dressed while Billy stayed in his bedroom.

Once they were both changed, they met in the living room, where Billy got to appreciate how the costume had fit Steve so well. He had searched a couple different stores around town to find the right vest for him, and had totally guessed on the sizes. He had done well though, the outfit just tight enough to show off Steve’s lithe body without being obscene or too restrictive. Billy tore his eyes away before it got too awkward, but not before he noticed Steve do the same.  _ Hmm, interesting. _

They spent the few minutes between them getting changed and their guests arriving tidying up the apartment, not that it truly needed it. Soon enough, there was a quick knock at the door, the soft jingle of keys, and the door being flung open.

Heather walked in first, carrying a stack of movies and some miscellaneous utensils. Robin followed, loaded up with four miniature pumpkins in her arms. The both carefully deposited their loads on the dining room table, careful to avoid the cookie plate, and turned to reveal their outfits. 

Robin hadn’t gone too crazy this year, simply dressed in a white flowing dress, makeup simple, and a small gold flower crown nestled in her wavy locks.

Heather, however, had gone farther than Billy thought she would. She was wearing a striped croptop, what appeared to be simple black underwear but made out of a stretchy fabric, and fishnets. She completed the look with her frizzy curls on full display and small black kitten heels. Billy wasn’t sure who she was supposed to be, until he heard Steve gasp behind him and run up to Heather.

“Baby? From Dirty Dancing?” He squealed, excited at recognizing her costume. When Heather nodded her head excitedly, Billy realized  _ why _ he didn’t recognize her costume. He had slept through that movie. 

Meanwhile, Robin had watched the scene play out, a small grin forming on her lips, and she walked around the giggling pair to stand beside Billy.

“What are you supposed to be?” He asked.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m a fairy.” She said with a chuckle. Billy rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen. Robin followed after him.

“And what are you, Mr. Grumpy Pants?”

“No, I’m Bender. From that Breakfast Club movie.” 

“Oh.That fits perfectly.” She snorted. Heather walked up behind Robin, and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist. Robin leaned back to give her a quick peck on the cheek and whisper something in her ear. Heather grinned and then moved back into the living room, talking to Steve about their movie selections for the night.

Billy’s eyes widened, and then narrowed suspiciously.

“When did all that happen Buckley?”

“What, jealous Hargrove?” She countered. He turned to the chili, stirring it. 

“No. Can’t I just ask about my friend’s love life?”

“Well, it’s not much of a story. We got high one night about two weeks ago. One thing led to another, and  _ boom _ , I got myself a smoking girlfriend.”

“Really, it was that easy?” Billy raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Robin.

“I mean there was a little gay panic from Heather, but she got over it pretty quickly. Said it actually kind of made sense to her.” She lifted her shoulders in a shrug. “I’m just happy we got it worked out. I don’t think I could stand being in your shoes,” she teased.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Billy turned around and leaned against the counter.

“I think you know what I mean.” He did. He knew  _ exactly _ what she meant, but had he really made his crush that obvious?

Yeah, probably. 

“Shut up Buckley. It’s complicated.”

“Oh I’m sure having a raging crus- Hey Stevie! What’s up?” She turned as Steve bounced over to the kitchen entryway.

“Heather said we should eat now before we carve pumpkins, and I agree. Is the food ready Billy?” 

“Yeah Princess. It’s ready. Grab me some bowls?” 

“Sure!” He said, and walked over to grab the bowls from their shelf. Billy  _ definitely  _ hadn’t asked Steve to grab the bowls because he knew they would make his white shirt ride up enough to show off his venus dimples, but if they were on display. Well, Billy was only human after all.

They then proceeded to dish up their chili, Robin and Steve taking portions of the less spicy version while Billy and Heather scooped up helpings of the Ghost Chili. They all sat around, chatting and enjoying each other’s company. Afterwards, they all carved their own pumpkins, which Billy was  _ terrible  _ at, but Steve had helped him carve a simple face. Then they piled onto Billy’s couch and watched several Halloween movies, where Heather and Steve hid their faces in Robin and Billy respectively.

Maybe Steve had been right. A Halloween party  _ had  _ been a pretty good idea. But Billy would never tell him that.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to rant and scream in the comments, or come find me on [tumblr.](harringrovetrashh.tumblr.com)


End file.
